The invention relates to a virtual private branch exchange (VPBX) for use in conjunction with communication networks.
The widespread use of telecommunication systems in the past several years has created an abundance of personal requirements for individual customers. Each individual has his or her own personal requirements and preferences for a variety of communication service. However, in situations such as small offices and the household environment, multiple people often share a single telephone number. In this situation, the individual must accept only the telecommunication services provided to the group despite their individual needs.
Many small offices and households attempt to resolve such problems using additional hardware, such as additional telephone lines. However, additional telephone lines are expensive to add and maintain. For many small businesses and homes, such hardware is cost prohibitive. Furthermore, relatives, customers, etc. have the difficult task of keeping track of several numbers for the same business or household.
The invention provides a virtual private branch exchange (VPBX) that allows a plurality of individuals to be associated with a single telephone number. In one possible embodiment, when a call is received, the VPBX retrieves the customer""s profile based on the called number. The profile includes a list of individuals associated with the called number, their extension number, and any instructions concerning their personal communication requirements.
A menu is then presented to the caller based on the called number""s profile. The caller is given a plurality of choices, such as to choose to contact a particular individual, device, or service, such as an individual""s extension, a common voice mail system, or an administrative person, such as a receptionist. If the caller chooses to be routed to a VPBX extension, the call is routed to the called party and the VPBX monitors whether the call is answered. If the party answers, the VBPX connects the call. If the called party does not answer, the VPBX checks the called party""s profile for other instructions, such as whether the called party desires that the caller be routed to voice mail, that the system activate a Find-me system, etc.